


(Almost) Too Much

by morecivilizedage



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: Xiang has fucked Xander silly, but he's not quite done yet.A bribe forvaenire.Xander is really, truly wrecked like this, an image that Xiang takes a moment to appreciate.





	(Almost) Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/gifts).



"Shhhhh," Xiang reaches out and gently presses his thumb against the plush of Xander's parted, lips, panting, harsh breaths escaping with along soft, aching whimpers. He shifts, sliding Xander's thighs up further over his hips, hooking his arms underneath. Xiang smiles and leans in again muffle the soft noises Xander makes with a kiss as he slowly, slowly eases Xander's thighs up and back to fold up against his chest. Xander is really, truly wrecked like this, an image that Xiang takes a moment to appreciate. So well-fucked that his muscles are loose, able to stretch just that little bit father than he would be otherwise, Xiang's come dripping from his onto the sheets and all over his thighs from the previous round where Xander rode his cock like he was trying to race Secretariat, before insisting that Xiang go for one more round. Which Xiang didn't mind, after taking a quick break for a piss and then _gently_ suplexing Xander back down onto the mattress.

Xiang draws back, sliding until the head of his cock was resting at the rim of Xander's very well-fucked hole, red and slightly puffy. He leans forward, shifting so that Xander's knees hook on his upper arms before running the back of his knuckles over Xander's soft, oversensitive cock. Xander lets out a soft noise of protest, a pitch Xiang would consider surprising, given the deep tones to Xander's voice, if he hadn't spent the last half hour oh so slowly fucking into Xander to ease out a million and one sounds like those. He thrusts in again, slowly, as he lets his knuckles brush again, all gentleness, down the length of Xander's spent cock.

This isn't the first time they've pushed each other to their limits in the bedroom, and just as Xiang can list the rounds in a magazine, he knows just how much Xander's body can bear. By his counting, Xander has just one more orgasm that Xiang can coax out of him until he really starts to break. (They have done that, too: kept going until pleasure became pain, when oversensitivity became agony, when their nerves screamed in protest because it was all too much. But that is not what Xiang intends today.) Xiang rolls his hips, slow, slides Xander's legs even further up to rest on his shoulders and shifts his free hand out to brace his weight steady on the mattress as he leans in, and with it forces Xander's thighs just that much closer to brushing against his come-spattered chest.

Xander shudders out a harsh breath as—oh so slowly, under Xiang's gentle, slow, deep thrusts against Xander's prostate and the feather-light touches—his spent cock twitches and begins once more to firm up. It is a trial of patience, for Xiang, keeping himself steady and slow, resisting the urge to force Xander's legs back roughly those last few inches and slam into him hard, forceful, fuck his own completion out on Xander's body.

It is a trial, but the results wouldn't be quite as fun as this, Xander coming apart in his hands, unable to do little more than breathe and tremble.

"Xiang–" Xander's voice is more a whisper and lip-movement than any sort of real noise, and Xiang leans in, once more, allowing Xander's legs to slip down and grant him that reprieve as he presses up flush against Xander's ass, and captures those lips in a kiss.

"We good?" Xiang asks, and waits, patient, unmoving, as the cogs Xander's head slowly, slowly turn through their pleasured haze to process the question before he nods. Xiang draws back, and Xander's half-hardened cock draws against Xiang's abs, and Xander lets out a high whine-whistle, air expelled sharply through his nose as his mouth closes against the sound.

Xiang brushes the pad of his thumb against Xander's lips one more time, before shifting it lower to press against the tip of his cock, drawing a blunted nail over the slit. Weak, clearer precome spurts from the tip as it grows closer to full hardness. Xiang draws his fingers slowly up the shaft again, in time as he slowly rolls his hips to thrust back in until he has sunk back again, fully sheathed. Xiang has to stop, then, his hand on the mattress fisting tightly, as Xander tries to weakly clench his jelly muscles around Xiang's cock, fighting against Xiang's control. Xiang grins, fierce, competitive, and slowly resumes thrusting again, but cups his fingers loosely around Xander's cock and begins to tug, edging Xander ever-closer to one last orgasm.

He begins to pick up the pace of his thrusting as well, losing at last to his own need. Xander's soft panting breathing and the quiet, whimpering noises from the back of his throat are driving him crazy. At the last, Xiang draws his thumb along the head of Xander's cock one last time and tugs, before thrusting in deep, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Xander's thighs stretch back and he is folded in half as he comes, arching his back up against the weight of Xiang leaning over his chest, and his over-taxed, tired muscles spasm loosely around Xiang's cock. His come splutters between them both, weak spurting against their chests, more dry than not.

With that, Xiang draws out, quickly, as Xander's noises turn from well-fucked to lightly pained, and gives himself a couple of jerks until he himself, comes, and flops down on his supporting arm to Xander's side, before tucking his head into the junction of Xander's shoulder and neck to press soft, silent kisses. He waits for the span of heartbeats, letting both of them catch their breath, before his hand goes up to gently trace along the side of Xander's face and cups his cheek.

"Are you doing okay?" Xiang asks, with an uncharacteristic gentleness, lips pressed against Xander's skin. He waits, and feels more than sees the way Xander's head nods into his hand. He pats that cheek lightly, and then shifts over to curl up against Xander's side and follows Xander into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
